Deep Feelings
by Million Lies
Summary: Se suele pensar contrariamente de las personas amables... creen ciegamente en su bondad y amistad, pero... tan solo debes pararte un segundo a pensar para descubrir que todos son egoístas por su propios fines.


En la mañana, llena de nubes, podía verse a dos estudiantes de camino a un nuevo día impulsado por la rutina escolar.

Makoto y Haruka.

Caminaban sin demasiado diálogo pues desde la infancia las palabras no hacían falta para que el castaño comprendiera al otro. Empezando por el momento en que entraba en casa ajena con confianza e incitaba al taciturno chico para salir de la bañera y asistir a clases, ambos, habían caído en una dependencia.

Dependencia de proteger y dependencia de ser protegido.

Estaba claro que entre ellos podía ocurrir.

Ocurrir... aquello que sin duda haría su vínculo profundo como el mar. Un arma de doble filo tan dulce como cruel. El amor adolescente. Un amor que nunca sería real... porque no se amaban, se necesitaban. Esa idea nublaba de tristeza los ojos verdes, pues siempre existiría el temor de que Haru no le necesitase y su relación cambiara en consecuencia.

El trayecto hacia la escuela se veía sacudido por algunas risas de los labios Makoto y asentimientos o monosílabos que respondía Haru. Tan cercanos y tan callados. Quien poseía una musculatura mayor, cerró los ojos con su amable expresión de siempre y volvió a mirar al frente.

La brisa trajo un olor fácilmente reconocible a su olfato. Sal del mar. La rapidez de sus pensamientos le sorprendió hasta el punto de cubrir un lado de su rostro con la palma. A simple vista parecía un dolor de cabeza a lo que Haru inquirió preocupado.

-Estoy bien, solo he recordado algo que debo hacer cuando regrese a casa. -Su sonrisa llena de calidez tranquilizó a los zafiros que solo mostraban vida ante una considerable cantidad de agua y eso también le alivió a él. No podía contar con Haru para su lista de recuerdos turbios.

Aquella desesperación por contemplar como su amigo casi perdía la vida... e incluso tener que luchar contra sus excéntricos días de autista tras el accidente... Rin había quedado tan impactado que en cierta forma desapareció de su lado, o tal vez siguiera allí, pero aguantando su propio dolor por la muerte de su padre. No tenía la culpa...

Rin... En su mente esas tres letras se dibujaron como un suspiro.

Su nombre resultaba difícil de pronunciar, el pasado revoloteaba en su cabeza y era imposible ignorarlo. El atlético pelirrojo con el que se habían reencontrado hace escasos meses...revolucionando sus días apacibles. Restaurando su afán por nadar, emprendiendo su amistad nuevamente. Eran un equipo, pero al margen de todo lo bueno que eso suponía y de lo feliz que Makoto se sentía con cada logro entre los cuatro... siempre estarían Rin y Haru.

Rin y Haru.

Por mas que intentase no hallaba la forma de encajar entre esos dos nombres tan queridos por él.

Ellos eran los rivales, los amigos, los que siempre estarían allí... los que siempre le necesitarían como apoyo incondicional. Makoto se había vuelto un hermano mayor ejemplar y no se trataba de sus hermanos de sangre, si no de sus amigos. Los cuidaba sin cansarse un solo día. Sin embargo... ¿Que ocurría con sus sentimientos?

¿Quien consolaría el temor de que un buen día Haru encontrase un mejor intérprete para sus silencios? ¿Quien consolaría su tristeza al haber perdido al sonriente Rin y tener que enfrentarse a un nuevo tiburón apenas reconocible? ¿Y la innata necesidad de proteger la preciosa personalidad de Nagisa? ¿Quien se encargaría de 'instruir' a Rei si no era él?

¿Quien...? Se estaba volviendo... adicto.

Solo aquellos peces de brillantes colores le acompañaban en su habitación a oscuras. Cuando se acababa todo... cuando el día terminaba y la soledad llegaba. Debería sentirse agradecido por tener unos amigos maravillosos y compartir su tiempo juntos. Pero deseaba que las charlas por teléfono con Nagisa durasen más que los minutos necesarios para preguntarle por algún ejercicio de matemáticas que no entendía. Deseaba recibir durante mas tiempo mensajes de Rei con consejos sobre natación... o simplemente estar en silencio junto a Haru mientras hacían sus deberes.

Todas esas actividades llenaban sus tardes y le hacían feliz... pero todas terminaban.

Dejando que regresasen las sombras, aparcándolo en el escritorio cercano a su amada pecera. Perdido entre los cambios de sentido que daban los peces al nadar en esa jaula de cristal. ¿Como podía sentirse tan abatido? La respuesta fue rápida:

"Mientras que todos se creían dependientes de la bondad de Makoto, él sabía que era un egoísta por depender de la compañía de cada uno."

En la entrada al instituto un enérgico Nagisa agitaba los brazos avergonzando a Rei que se erguía a su lado. Al verlos y alzar el brazo devolviendo el saludo... los pensamientos tristes fueron apartados, encerrados una caja cuyo exterior estaba pintado de sonrisas, restringiendo las solitarias lágrimas al oscuro interior.


End file.
